Episode 7841 (2nd June 2017)
Plot Carly begs Marlon to say yes to her proposal. April and Paddy return to Tall Trees Cottage to find Carly down on one knee. Carly assumes Marlon has accepted her proposal. Nicola still believes they can get the order out until she learns all the staff have moved onto other orders. Jimmy says too much and reveals to the workers that Nicola has a fear of beavers. Belle gets dressed up to meet up with Lachlan. Debbie is angered when Charity pulls up at the farm in a Bentley. She can't believe Charity turned down spending time with her grandchildren to steal a car but Charity explains she's leased the car with a loan against the pub so they can go into the car leasing business together. During the toast to their engagement, Matt rings Carly's phone. Marlon sends Paddy and April away so he can talk to Carly. Belle is disappointed when Lachlan asks her which shirt he should wear for his date with Sookie. Marlon tries to talk to Carly but her phone rings again. Marlon tells Carly that she's the woman of his dreams but he can't marry her as she's the wife of his nightmares. Marlon explains it would be a nightmare to marry someone who's in love with someone else. Carly denies she's in love with Matt but Marlon explains that Matt brings her to life. He states he'd marry her if she could look him in the eye and say she doesn't love Matt. Carly can't. Belle lies to Lachlan that she was actually planning to meet up with friends in town anyway. Carly protests Matt is in her past but Marlon reminds her he'd still be her future if they weren't ripped apart by tragedy. Marlon tells her that she still has a chance to start again. Carly begs Marlon not to do this and explains this is the first relationship since Billy that's lasted and he showed her she can love again. Carly states they could have a good life together but Marlon tells her she could have a great life with Matt. Marlon encourages Carly to go with Matt. Somehow the factory workers have managed to get the order out. The workers can't get their head around Nicola's weird phobia and they start talking about beavers when she walks onto the factory floor. Marlon asks Carly to go before Matt leaves without her. They say an emotional goodbye. In the café, Matt tries to get hold of Carly. Bob orders Matt to leave Carly alone as she can't have a shot of happiness whilst he's around. He tells Matt that if he loves Carly, he should go. Debbie agrees to go into business with Charity after her mother assures her everything is above board. Belle is upset when she receives a text from Lachlan saying things with Sookie are going well. Really Lachlan is at Home Farm playing video games. Marlon returns to Tall Trees Cottage and begins to cry when he sees Carly's keys left on the table. Meanwhile, Carly hops into Matt's car and they kiss before driving off into the sunset. Cast Regular cast *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Matt - Jack Hickey Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Butlers Farm - Yard *Home Farm - Dinging room and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Front garden *Main Street *Hotten Road Notes *Final appearance of Carly Hope. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,100,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes